Captive
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Here I am captive in Wonderland Prison. Once again. Not like I had been here several times before...
1. Chapter 1

Captive

Chapter One Prisoner

Here I was sitting in a prison cell in the middle of Wonderland Prison.

"It figures." I said with a yawn. "That's what you get for speaking up against Black."

I didn't care. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. I had been imprisoned several times since I had come to Wonderland. You could almsot say I was a regular here. I sighed as I slowly got up on my feet and brushed the dust off of my pants.

"Hey, Blacky!" I yelled at a man with dark, red hair who was leaning against a wall at the end of the prison with a black warden's hat lowered across his face.

"What?" he scowled in annoyance not even acknowledging my presence. "What do you want, pest?"

I grinned in utter enjoyment. This was going to be fun!

"Oh, nothing." I said cockyly with a slight smile. "I just would be checking my belt if I were you."

Black looked down for a moment and stared in shock. His face changed from surprise to anger as he looked up at me narrowing his eyes and glaring at me.

"Missing something?" I questioned with a smirk as I twirled his key ring around my finger.

He trudged over towards me as he stopped abruptly in front of my cell door.

"Hand them over." he demanded angrily as he held out his hand. "While I'm still being nice."

"Say please and I just might." I said with a grin. "And if you give me the key to unlock my cell, or if you let me out yourself I'll give them to you. Either way works."

"No way!" Black yelled angrily. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Your loss." I said with a shrug as I turned around in the other direction and started to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Black yelled stopping me in my tracks.

This was just too much fun. I loved pestering Black. He was just so much fun to tease.

"Oh?" I questioned turning and looking at Black slyly. "You changed your mind, Blacky?"

"My name's not Blacky!" he huffed angrily.

"Do you not want these then?" I asked smirking as I closed my hand around the keys. "I guess n-,"

"No! I do!" he exclaimed frantically in protest.

"Alright," I replied as I revealed them and held them in my hand.

Black looked at me in disgust as he pulled out a key from inside his jacket pocket. He put the key in the key hole as he unlocked my door and pulled it open with a screech.

"Much oblidged." I said stretching my arms as I stepped out of my cell. "Pleasure to do business with y-,"

Suddenly Black slammed me up against the cell door. He held my wrists up against the bars gripping them with hardness.

"Ha! You think I would just let you go?" he scoffed with a smirk.

I looked at him in surprise. This was unlike him. Normally he would just get annoyed and let me go, but this time it was different. He was serious. He was starting to scare me.

He leaned in closer to me causing me to flinch slightly.

"Wrong. Once you disobey the rules and become my prisoner. You can never leave. You're mine." he continued as he looked at me in amusement and a grin.

author: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and comment. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Escape

"Black, I've been waiting for you to say that." I said looking deeply into his eyes with a blush. "I love you, too."

Black's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he stared at me in utter shock taken aback for a second.

"Y-You love me." he said with a stammer as he let go of my right wrist and pointing to himself.

"Yes," I replied with a girlish giggle.

"Well I...," he mumbled with a slight blush scratching his head and looking away. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." I said sweetly with a smile looking up at him. "You don't have to give me an answer right now."

"Oh, okay." he said with a nod loosening his grip on my other wrist.

_Here's my chance! _I thought as I grabbed his hand still gripping my other wrist and raised my leg and kneed him hard in the stomach.

He flinched and let go of my wrist as he hunched over in pain. I made a run for it as fast as I could not waiting for Black to recuperate.

I felt sorta bad for tricking him and kneeing him in the stomach. But what could I do? I had no other choice. I was desperate. I had to get free or otherwise I did not know what was going to happen. It almost seemed like he was going to... kiss me. Suddenly my cheeks felt warm as I felt a slight blush spread across my face as I put my hands to my face.

I had made it to the outside of the Prison Realm and into Joker Forest.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought stopping for a moment.

I shook my head from side to side trying to dismiss the thought but it still lingered on in my mind.

_Am I sick? I thought confused. _

I put my hand to my forehead and felt it. It was normal. I cupped my hands to my cheeks. They were even warmer than before.

"Do I like... him?" I questioned in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Confliction

"Alice, do you ever wonder what the opposite gender is thinking?" I mumbled in frustration as I turned to look over at Alice who was sitting in a dark, red cushioned chair.

"I presume you're referring to Black. Am I correct?" Alice answered with a slight smile.

"No! Absolutely not!" I exclaimed loudly with a scowl. "Ugh! Who would ever care what he thinks about!"

"So you never wonder what Black is thinking?" Alice asked with a mischievious look in her eyes and a grin.

"Well..., I replied scratching my head with a shrug. "I guess sometimes."

"Oh?" Alice questioned with new found interest in her voice and a look of intriguement. "So did something happen?"

"Yes and no." I replied with a sigh.

"Tell me." Alice said looking at me pleadingly for information. "Please?"

_Should I tell her? _I thought pondering it over. _Or not? _

I mean not a lot happened, but something sorta did. She was my best friend and all, but I kind of had a weird feeling that something bad would happen if I did. I mean nothing terrible. Let's just say embarrassing. Because knowing Alice she would probably tease me about it.

_I'm going to tell her. _I thought finally deciding and making up my mind. _Alice is my best friend. She has a right to know. _

"First, just answer me one thing." I said in a serious tone looking at Alice.

"Yes?" Alice replied.

"Do you ever wonder what guys think about, too?" I asked quickly in embarrassment.

"Of course I do!" Alice cried happily smiling.

"Really?" I questioned in shock.

Alice nodded looking at me contemplatively with a slight smile.

"What?" I cried in desperation. "What is it? You're giving me a weird look."

"Oh. Nothing." Alice said with a wave of her hand. "Nothing at all. I just noticed somebody is starting to take an interest in the opposite gender."

"Am not!" I protested with a slight blush. "I have no interest in them whatsoever."

"What about Black?" Alice asked coyly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He's the same as the rest." I replied flatly with a shrug.

"You're no fun!" Alice exclaimed with a pout.

"Sorry for being a serious person." I replied bluntly. "I'm just not interested in guys right now. I'm more focused on getting back to our world."

"Why's that?" Alice asked sadly.

"No! That came out wrong sorry!" I exclaimed in a fluster scratching my head. "I'm just not good with words. I'm going to miss you all and everything I just miss-,"

"Home," Alice replied with a nod of her head and an understanding smile. "I understand. I know what you mean."

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"I was just kidding. It's just so funny to see you get so flustered over such little things!" Alice replied as she bursted out laughing.

"Why you!" I exclaimed angrily as I threw a red, satin pillow on my bed at Alice as I also began to burst out laughing. "You're such a trickster! Ha ha ha! But I guess it is pretty funny to see me get flustered since I'm always so serious."

I smiled happily as the pillow hit Alice in the face and flopped into her lap.

"Right back at ya!" Alice exclaimed as she grapped my pillow and threw it at me. The pillow hit me in the shoulder as I looked at Alice in shock and then grinned.

"Oh, it's on now!" I yelled as I grabbed the pillow she had thrown at me along with a second one as I pelted them at her.

"Kyaah!" Alice cried in surprise as she tried to duck for cover.

_This is so much fun! _I thought with a giggle.

I hardly ever had fun, and it was hard for me to remember the last time I truly did. Of course I had fun pestering and teasing Joker, but this was different. It had really been a long time since the last time I had had fun with a friend. I smiled and shook my head dismissing the thought.

"Miss Erinwald!" exclaimed a voice in panic as someone burst through the door.

It was Gray.

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be called The Knave and The Lizard. Please review and comment. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Knave and the Lizard

Thank you to all my reviewers for all your encouraging comments and great ideas! I really appreciate it. This chapter is dedicated to you!

_Black's POV_

"How dare that impertinent girl trick me and run away! I yelled angrily as I stalked to Clover Tower. "How was she able to trick me of all people? I must be getting soft or something."

I stood still for a moment in shock at the thought.

"No! No way am I getting soft!" I said laughing hysterically and then stopping. "Wait, What if I am getting soft?"

"Argh!" I exclaimed angrily in frustration taking of my hat and throwing it to the ground. "It's all that pesky girl's fault! Why am I even going to get her? She's just a pain in my neck! I should be glad she escaped then I don't have to deal with her anymore."

I shook my head and sighed. Then I remembered what she had said to me. _Black I love you._

"Love...," I mumbled with a slight blush and scratch of my head.

_Why did she say that?_ I thought in confusion.

"Urgh!" I scowled in annoyance. "I'll just have to find out!"

I had made up my mind. I was going to go get her back whether she liked it or not. She was my prisoner and that's the way I liked it. I picked up my hat up off of the ground brushed it off and put it back on my head.

"You're mine Scarlet Erinwald." I said darkly with a grin and a laugh. "I'll make you pay for what you did. Then you'll be sorry."

...

"Miss Erinwald!"

"Gray! What's wrong?" I asked in astonishment. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"It's-It's Black! He's causing a commotion downstairs. He's been going on about where you were. He's destroying things and yelling that if we don't find you fast he was going to destroy Clover Tower!" Gray exclaimed in utter horror. "Even worse he might even hurt Lord Nightmare!"

Black! What in the world was his problem? So, okay I can imagine he is probably pretty upset about what happened, but still that was no reason to go on a rampage.

I sighed and got out of my bed and went towards Gray.

"I'll take care of it." I said with a slight smile and nod to Gray. Gray looked at me from my feet up to my face and coughed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Sorry I did not mean to intrude." he said with another cough not looking at my face while he talked to me.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I questioned. "You don't have to act so formal, you can come visit me anytime. That's what friends are for."

"I-It's not that." he mumbled as he slowly lifted his left hand and pointed at me.

"Huh?" I said as I looked down at myself.

I was wearing long sleeve, red silk pajamas with black buttons on the front and red pants. My long, dark brown hair was up in a pony tail. I did not see anything wrong or inappropriate about my outfit. What was his problem? I shrugged and looked at him for answers.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked curiously.

Gray still did not look at me, but it kind of looked like he was blushing for some odd reason.

"Men should not see women in their undergarments." he replied gruffly. "Unless... they are married."

"What? He thinks I'm wearing my undergarments?" I thought with a snort as I tried to cover my mouth from laughing though to no prevail.

"Ah ha ha!" I laughed loudly as I bent over in laughter with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry." I replied wiping the tears from my eyes and looking up at Gray after I had stopped laughing. "I did not mean to laugh at you. It's just these aren't my undergarments they're my pajamas."

"Oh." Gray said in surprise with a blink as he turned and looked at me again. "Sorry that I was mistaken Miss Erinwald."

"No." I said with a shake of my head and a smile. "I'm sorry too. You didn't know. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Can you forgive me?"

"No worries Miss Erinwald. It was a mistake on my behalf." he said with a slight smile and a shake of his head.

"It wasn't your fault." I said with a smile. "Plus don't keep calling me Miss Erinwald call me Scarlet. We're friends you and I. That's what friends call each other by, kay?"

"Oh!" Gray exclaimed in astonishment. "Okay Miss Erin- I mean Scarlet. Thank you."

"Sure any time!" I said with a grin. Gray nodded and then smiled for the first time since I had come to live in Clover Tower. I stared at him dumbfoundedly for a second before he asked me what was wrong.

"Is something wrong Miss Erin- Scarlet?" he asked in concern looking at me worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered with a slight blush and looking away.

"I don't believe you are." he said sternly as he grasped my right wrist and pulled me closer to him. He grasped my chin and lifted my face up to meet his. "You look slightly flushed. I might just have to stop you from going down there."

Alice just stared with her mouth gaping open and then closed it and grinned mischievously while raising her eyebrows.

Oh. Great. I was going to be hearing about this for awhile.

"No, i-it's fine." I replied as I pulled away from Gray. "Thank you for your concern, though."

Gray stepped away and nodded with a slight smile.

"I better hurry and take care of this issue with Black." I said hurriedly with a blush as I grabbed the door knob.

"Sorry. I'll have to postpone our slumber party until next time, Alice." I said turning slightly around and looking at Alice. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. No problem." she said with a wave of her hand like it was nothing and then grinned. "You just go take care of that boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed with a huff. "Oh. Whatever. I'm leaving. Bye."

I turned the knob and stalked out the door with a loud scowl slamming the door behind me as I heard laughing coming from inside.

_She's impossible. _I thought with a sigh and a shake of my head as I headed down the hall. _Not to mention what was that? Why did I blush when Gray smiled and got close to me? He's my friend... _I shook my head dismissing the thought.

_Anyways right now I gotta focus on what lies ahead and right now that is dealing with Black. _I thought with a sigh and a grin. _Ready or not here I come, Black! _

I had made it almost all the way down the hall when I suddenly thought of something.

_Wait! I'm wearing my pajamas! I can't let Black see me like this! Who knows what he'll think especially since Gray was mistaken about them. _I thought ruffling my hair as I looked for the nearest maid or servant.

I wasn't going back to my room. No way! Too embarrassing.

I spotted a maid carrying some towels into another room with short, curly light blond hair. It was Michelle my friend. I had invited her to my slumber party, but she had to work. I slowly crept toward her not to startle her or anything I just did not want to delay her very long from her work.

"Michelle!" I cried in happiness and desperation. "I need your help."

Michelle slightly jumped and then looked at me sternly.

"I've told you a thousand times, Scarlet, don't sneak up on me like that!" she reprimanded putting down the towels she was carrying on a nearby chair.

"Sorry." I said apollogetically. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to bother you while you were working."

"It's fine." she replied with a sigh and a smile. "Tell me. What is it do you need my help with? Boys perhaps?"

"No, no." I said shaking my hands in protest. "Well... I guess sorta."

"Do tell." Michelle said with a spark of interest in her eyes. "It's not every day that you want to talk about boys."

"It's just...," I said embarrassedly as I poked my fingers together in nervousness. "Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yes! Of course!" she cried excitedly as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "I never thought you would be going on a date!"

She had incredibly the wrong idea, but knowing her I wouldn't be able to get a word in.

...

_Ace's POV _

I slowly opened my eyes as I watched a butterfly fly passed my view. I got up and stretched my arms above my head as I looked down form the tree limb I had been lying on.

_Clear of bears. That's good. _I thought with a pleased grin as I leaned against the back of the tree and began to close my eyes again. Then I suddenly remembered I had to deliver something to Nightmare from Vivaldi. I couldn't remember what it was exactly, so I sat up and sat cross legged thinking contemplatively.

"Hmm...," I said trying to think of what it was.

After a little while I scratched my head and shrugged.

"Ah ha ha! Oh, well!" I laughed with a smile. "It probably wasn't that important anyway."

...

Meanwhile back at Heart Castle.

"White do you think we've made a grave mistake by sending that foolish knave to send our agreement to attend the Winter Solstice Ball at Clover Tower?" Vivaldi asked looking at her prime minister perceptively.

"Yes...," White replied pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "That foolish knight can't do anything right."

"We have a bad feeling that the letter will arrive way later than expected." Vivaldi said with a sigh.

...

_Ace's POV_

I stood up and jumped down from the tree limb as I headed to Clover Tower. Whatever it was that I forgot I figured that it would eventually come to me along the way. I raised my arms above my head and began to whistle as I went.

"It has been awhile since I have payed a visit to Clover Tower." I chuckled and then smirked. "I hope Scarlet hasn't forgotten the promise she made to me."

...

Hi! I hope you enjoyed it. Please if you wish review and comment. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. The next chapter will be called The Winter Solstice Ball. Until next time. Bye!


End file.
